This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Chaminade seeks to promote educational and professional development opportunities for this under-served population. It is also seeking to transition from a teaching institution to one where students and faculty research are integral components of the science learning experience. They are developing a focus on biomedical sciences, and seek to become a center of excellence in preparing students for advanced degrees and technical careers in the biomedical field. As an ongoing recipient of the INBRE support, they have seen an unprecedented growth in the physical facilities, faculty research productivity and student opportunities associated with a research-rich environment.